Another Chance At True Love
by shayne malfoy
Summary: Usagi thinks that she is betrayed by the Inners and Darien… but did they really betray her or are they just giving her another chance to find her true soulmate…
1. Prologue: Vision

Disclaimer: This is a Sailor Moon Crossover and quite frankly I am still not sure who I'm gonna pair Usagi with anyway, I do not own Sailor Moon whatever anime/book I'm gonna cross it over with.

Another Chance At True Love

Prologue: Vision

"Usagi, can you please buy me a few things from the grocery store?" Ikuko Tsukino said as she knocked at her daughter's room.

"Ok, Mom… Sure thing!" Usagi said as she opened the door. Ikuko smiled at her daughter. "Thank you sweetheart. Anyway this is the list." Ikuko said as she hand Usagi the grocery list.

"Thanks mom… Later…" Usagi said as she went out of their house.

Usagi was humming as she was walking through the Juuban District, when suddenly she felt light-headed.

'What is happening… I can't have this vision now…' Usagi thought as she had a familiar vision, visions which she never told anyone else, not ever her loyal advisor.

"_Serenity, do you really have to do this?" A man said as he wrapped his arms around her._

"_I have to. This will strengthen the alliance between the Moon and Earth. I can't disobey my Mother. She has already given up a lot to achieve peace in the galaxy." Serenity said as tears fell from her eyes._

"_But what about us?" He asked as he turned her around to face him._

"_I don't know… I love you but I also love my kingdom." Serenity said quietly._

"_I know you but…" He started but he suddenly found himself being lost for words he said what first came to his mind. "I bet if you didn't show them the real you, you'd know if they truly love you…"_

"_What… who?" She asked confused._

"_The Scouts and Endymion…" He said with a tint of bitterness in his voice. "Are you sure that they are loyal to you?"_

"_Yes they are… well, I hope they are…" She said._

"_Don't worry, we'll think of something, when I find that they are worthy then I will not have any regrets but I promise you Serenity, I'll find you if you ever find out that they are not loyal to you. If they are not worth your love. I'll be there for you, even if it means my death. I promise I'll find you." He said as he laid sweet tender kisses on her lips._

"_I know. I know," She said as she kissed him back._

As she came out of the vision she found herself suddenly bumping into another body.

"I' am so sorry," Usagi said as she helped the old woman she bumped on.

"It is almost time," The old woman said. Usagi looked in her eyes and saw that the woman had blank eyes, a sign that the woman was having an out of body experience.

"Almost time for what?" Usagi asked.

"The truth will soon come out, you must be careful. True love is on the horizon but you will experience pain and betrayal before it comes. Be ready. Be cautious. Not all is what it seems. Know what is the truth and what are the lies, it will cost you a lot." The old woman said then her eyes became what her true eyes should have been.

"Oh… I'm sorry dear, did I bump into you?" The old woman asked kindly.

"No Ma'm, it was my fault," Usagi said as she apologized. "It's ok, do be careful my dear." The woman said before she walked away.

"I will…" Usagi said before she went her way, not knowing that she has an audience.

"Did you just see that, she is just too clumsy, I can't believe her." A voice said.

"I know… Body slammed by a klutz, that gotta hurt…" Another said.

"We have to do something about it, I don't think I can stand this for much longer." A third voice said.

"Well, you think we have it bad? What about him… His the one to suffer?" Another voice said as she pointed to their fifth member.

"I agree. This can't go on," He said. "We have to do something soon. And I think I know just what to do…" He said with a smirk on his face.

The other four looked at each other then had the similar smirk show on their faces as they formulate a plan.

Two felines sitting silently beside them as the five discuss their plans and the felines approved of everything.

To be continued…

Note: I'm sorry for the delay, please keep on voting, and I have included a few more bishies you might wanna vote for:

Dilandau Albatou

Kaede Rukawa

Uchiha Itachi

Ryu Amakuza

Yuuhi Aogiri

Sesshomaru

Thank you…


	2. Chapter 1: The FallOut

Disclaimer: This is a Sailor Moon Crossover and quite frankly I am still not sure who I'm gonna pair Usagi with anyway, I do not own Sailor Moon whatever anime/book I'm gonna cross it over with.

Another Chance At True Love

Chapter 1: The Fall-Out

The next day Usagi called all of her friends. Each telling her that they were busy. Her feelings hurt, she went out to the park, alone.

But guess what she saw while walking through the park? Her friends and boyfriend having a picnic.

'Yes they were all so busy' she thought sarcastically with a bit of sadness, 'with each other.'

She watched for a moment her sensitive hearing picking up the conversation.

They were talking about her and all her faults and how she has no right to be queen. How she was such a stupid incompetent brat. She watched as he boyfriend flirted shamelessly with one of her best friend. Even her outer senshi were there laughing along with the inners, even Luna and Artemis is there.

She trembled, rage filling every fiber of her being. She hated it, she hated them, but most of all she hated the lies.

Setsuna looked directly at her, sadness filling her eyes before they became guarded again, 'I am sorry Princess, but it must be this way.'

Usagi ran away blindly at that point. The rage inside just kept building and she ran as far as she could go. She saw that she was in the park in front of the lake and walked towards it.

"How they could cause me so much pain. And why could I never truly find it in my heart to hate them." She asked herself. 'Where are you my love?' She thought as she thought of the man in her dreams and visions.

Then her broach started to glow. The scenery changed into a brilliant white abyss.

"My child, I am sorry that this happened?" a soft voice said. Blinking Usagi looked up to see her mother, Queen Serenity, kneeling in front of her.

"Lies," Then visions of what had taken place just moments ago flashed before her eyes. Usagi heard and then every other lies that she had been told. Every lie she had accepted, letting others think that she was too stupid to even see past their facade. But she forgave them. Every time, but finally she was broken. The woman's eyes widened slightly.

'_I'm sorry, Serenity, but this should happen for you to find true happiness.'_"What can I do to make it better?" Usagi looked at the woman.

"I want to leave here… forever. And go to a place where I can find true friends and my real love." Usagi's eyes were glazed, the only outward sign of pain. The woman paused thinking if it was within her power to grant this wish.

"Yes, I believe that I can create a portal and send you there but first we will have to find out which dimension your true love is." The queen said.

"What other-" Usagi trailed off looking for the correct word, "side effects will this decision have?" Once again pride filled her eyes.

"You will become older, and your physical appearance will change and unlock all your locked powers." The queen replied.

"And knowledge of this new world?" Usagi asked.

"I will send someone to teach you everything you would need to know about the dimension you'll be sent to." She replied.

"Mother, If I do go… What will the consequences of my actions be for this dimension?" Usagi asked.

"Memories of you shall be erased, only the scouts and Endymion shall remember Usagi Tsukino and the rest will only know Sailor Moon, but have no clue as to who she is." Queen Serenity said to her daughter.

"If the Scouts encounter an enemy they cannot handle, will you allow me to come back, to help." The dead queen stared at her for a moment.

"You are sure?" Usagi nodded, "Very well… if that is your wish then, I will grant it. Serenity are you sure you want to go?"

"Yes. How long will it take for me to get to this new dimention?" Usagi asked. She didn't want to be here any longer than she had to. Thinking of the Scouts and Mamoru brought pain to her.

"A week, two however I have to ask if there is anyone you would want to take with you?" The queen asked.

"There is no one I can trust," Usagi answered determined to end the abuse that she had allowed to continue for so long.

The queen replied before continuing, "Then stand in front of me."

Doing as told Usagi came to stand in front of the woman, who was her mother in her past life. The woman pressed a hand just above Usagi's heart and chanted softly in Lunarian. _"Let my daughter find love through out the dimensions, let her heart and soul bond to the one truly meant for her." _

Then Usagi felt a searing pain in the area of her heart and screamed. The pain spread through her body like liquid fire. And then just like that it was gone and she felt nothing. Standing she looked at the woman.

"Is it done?" Usagi asked. The queen smiled and said," Yes, my daughter… it is done. Come here tomorrow, I can use the power of the full moon to open a portal to take you to where your heart shall find it's other half."

"Thank you," Usagi paused, "for everything." She gave another smile before she disappeared from the white realm.

To be continued…

Note: I'm sorry for the delay, please keep on voting:

Uchiha Sasuke - 6

Draco Malfoy - 3

Trunks Briefs - 1

Ran Fujimiya - 1

Heero Yuy – 1

Dilandau Albatou -

Kaede Rukawa -

Uchiha Itachi -

Ryu Amakuza -

Yuuhi Aogiri -

Sesshomaru – 2

Seto Kaiba –

Dark – 1

Kiba -

Thank you…


	3. Chapter 2: Plans

Disclaimer: This is a Sailor Moon Crossover and quite frankly I am still not sure who I'm gonna pair Usagi with anyway, I do not own Sailor Moon whatever anime/book I'm gonna cross it over with.

Another Chance At True Love

Chapter 2: Plans

Saturday. She woke up earlier today… and she saw that Luna was nowhere to be seen.

'She still must be with them…' Usagi thought bitterly. She stood up and went to take a shower.

Usagi marched towards the bathroom and looked around to make sure Luna was nowhere in sight. Once inside she loosened up, stepping out of her clothes and into the steaming hot shower. As she melted underneath the spray all her angry thoughts seemed to disappear. Then a sudden thought entered her mind. She needed a change. She smirked at the thought.

After her shower, she put on her clothes thinking. 'I need a new wardrobe.'

She went down to the kitchen earlier, still no sight of the bald black cat. When she got there, her family was surprised when they saw her awake early, on a Saturday.

Usagi just smiled at them then asked if it was okay for her to go shopping and she asked if it was okay if she changed her looks.

"Why all of a sudden?" Her father asked. Usagi eyes became dark as she answered, "I guess I just needed to change. It's time to grow up."

Seeing that she was serious, her mother and father agreed. Even her brother Shingo, supported her decision knowing that there must be something to have happen to make his sister like this. He respected her decision and didn't pry. He knew that she'd tell them if she was ready.

After breakfast… she went out. Ready to say goodbye to Usagi the crybaby.

Luna arrived Usagi's room. She was surprised to see Usagi's bed empty. Where was her charge? Usagi didn't even tell her where she was going.

She took out her communicator and called Usagi.

"Usagi, where are you?" Luna demanded.

"Non of your business…" Usagi said coldly as she ended the conversation. Luna tried contacting her but Usagi turned her communicator off.

'_This is not good…'_ Luna thought, _'what's wrong with her? She doesn't know right… she can't know…'_

To be continued…

Note: I'm sorry for the delay, please keep on voting:

Uchiha Sasuke - 7

Draco Malfoy - 4

Trunks Briefs - 1

Ran Fujimiya - 1

Heero Yuy - 2

Dilandau Albatou -1

Kaede Rukawa -

Uchiha Itachi -

Ryu Amakuza -

Yuuhi Aogiri -

Sesshomaru - 4

Seto Kaiba -1

Dark - 1

Kiba - 1

Sasuke is still winning. Thank you…


	4. Chapter 3: An Old Friend

Another Chance At True Love

Disclaimer: The voting stand thus…

Uchiha Sasuke – 19

Draco Malfoy – 15

Trunks Briefs - 5

Ran Fujimiya - 9

Heero Yuy – 10

Dilandau Albatou -7

Kaede Rukawa - 1

Uchiha Itachi - 1

Ryu Amakuza - 1

Yuuhi Aogiri -

Sesshomaru – 15

Seto Kaiba - 8

Dark - 1

Kiba – 4

Himura Kenshin - 1

Kyo - 1

Tsukiyono Omi - 1

Harry Potter - 1

So the winner is Uchiha Sasuke… I don't own Sailor Moon and Naruto…

Usagi – 18

Inner Senshis – 18

Mamoru – 24

Yuki – 25

Chapter 3: An Old Friend…

Usagi finally reached the mall. She just stood at the mall entrance thinking where she should go first.

"Usa?" A voice asked from her back. Usagi turned around and her eyes met caramel brown ones…

"Yuki-chan?" Usagi asked the tall and beautiful woman in front of her. Yuki smiled at her and they hugged each other.

"You're back?" Usagi asked her babysitter when she was younger, surprisingly in straight English. "I am… I arrived here just the other day and I was hoping I'd find you." Yuki replied also in English. "So what's new with you?"

Seeing the look in her older friend's concerned eyes. She decided that she just might be the answer to her prayers. She knows that she can tell the truth to her friend, even the whole Sailor Senshi and Silver Millenium business.

"Yuki… we have to talk…" Usagi said. Yuki looked at her young friend. Usagi was serious and her eyes were cold. Yuki nodded and followed Usagi to a nearby café.

In the café, Yuki ordered coffee and was surprised when Usagi ordered the same. While they were waiting for their coffee. Usagi began telling Yuki every thing that happened to her for the past years. When their coffee arrived, Usagi then began telling Yuki what just what transpired between her, her friends and her boyfriend.

"Those sluts… that idiot… They have got to be the worst type of creatures in the planet." Yuki said.

"Some creatures are better than them actually…" Usagi said as she looked outside of the window.

Yuki looked at Usagi and decided. She knows just what to do.

"Usa, you said you want to change right?" Yuki asked. Usagi nodded. Yuki then decided to tell her where she was for the past years.

"Usa, the reason why I left all those years ago is because…" Yuki began. "I was training in Konoha. I was training to be a ninja…"

To be continued…

Note: Next chapters… The Decision… The Change… and The Village… Thanks. Later.


	5. Chapter 4: The Change

Another Chance at True Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and Naruto. I'm just borrowing them for a while.

Chapter 4: The Change…

"Usa, the reason why I left all those years ago is because…" Yuki began. "I was training in Konoha. I was training to be a ninja…"

Usagi looked at her friend. She was about to speak but Yuki spoke first. "Usa, can we talk about this later. I'm sure that this is not what you came here for. You wanted to change your appearance… right?"

Usagi nodded. Yuki smiled and said. "So what are we waiting for lets get Operation Shock Them in action." Usagi smiled and they paid for their coffee and went out of the café.

Usagi followed Yuki in the mall. They choose clothes that they think that can best show Usagi's real personality and self. Later Yuki took Usagi took Usagi to Yuki's cousin's salon. They told Naomi to cut Usagi's hair. They gave Usagi a make-over.

Hours later, Usagi stepped out of the dressing room of Naomi's salon. Yuki and Naomi gasped, smiled and shook hand with each other saying that they both did a good job.

Usagi turned around to face a mirror.

Short blonde hair, high-lighted silver reached her shoulders. Celebrity-like light make up. Hipster short skirt. Black corset top. Black shrug.

Usagi smiled at her reflexion. She looks hip, mature and bad ass.

'Hope Dad won't go ballistic…' Usagi thought. She looked at her friends and gave them both a hug.

"Thank you," Usagi said. The three of them then went to eat dinner together so they can tell Usagi about Konoha and to offer Usagi if she would like to go with them there.

To be continued…

Note: Next chapters… The Decision… and The Village… Thanks. Later.


	6. Chapter 5: Decision and Birthday Surpris...

Disclaimer: This is a Sailor Moon Crossover, I do not own Sailor Moon and Naruto.

Another Chance At True Love

Chapter 5: The Decision and Birthday Surprises…

The next day was Usagi's 18th Birthday. She called all of her friends, reminding them of the party at her house.

After she called all of them, she stayed laying at her bed, or actually her bed in Motoki's apartment. Motoki has been a very good friend to her even if he is Mamoru's best friend, or Mamoru's previous best friend. Mamoru still has no idea of what was going on with Usagi and Motoki. Her whole family, Motoki, Reika, Unazuki, the Osakas and Umino knew of her being Sailor Moon and they also know the others identities. They kept their silence. That is why Usagi knew she could trust them of course now Yuki also know her secret. After all it's only fair.

Queen Serenity also approved of Usagi's decision to tell her most trust people the truth.

Last night Usagi found out that Yuki was the guide that the Queen send to her. She accepted Yuki's offer and she called her family, Motoki, Reika, Unazuki, Naru, Mrs. Osaka and Umino to tell them the news. She also told them the reason why she had to leave.

The Queen also appeared there and reassured them about Usagi's right decision. They held the meeting there so they can be sure that Luna can't appear out of a sudden. They planned what they would do at Usagi's birthday. Of how they are gonna tell the Senshis and Endymion that Usagi knows. However they don't intend for them to know what she was planning for herself.

Usagi remembered all those times with Mamoru. One day she just suddenly found out that Mamoru had a cell phone. He didn't tell her. He said he forgot. When he went to the men's room, he forgot to bring his cell with him. Usagi at that time was fascinated with it that she decided to take a look at it, and guess what she saw. She saw Rei's number. Rei knew about Mamoru's cell phone, Usagi wondered why Rei didn't tell her. Usagi then asked Mamoru and he said that maybe Rei thought that he had already told Usagi his number. Usagi believed him.

Usagi now know the truth. There is no point to pretend. To lie. She waited for this evening. All will end tonight.

Later that night, the Senshi and Endymion arrived. They each gave Usagi their gifts but Usagi didn't accept them, she just said that they should just put them in the table. Not sensing anything out of the ordinary, they did what she suggested thinking that Usagi was just being lazy.

All through out the party they noticed that the rest of the guests (composed of those who were at last nights meeting) were acting differently around them. Then suddenly Usagi bought something in front of them. Two large boxes. One addressed to Mamoru and the other one to the rest of them. Usagi told them not to open it until later. Then the lights dimmed. Usagi walked to the make shift stage. Motoki took the drums, Umino the piano, Shingo the guitar, Naru and Unazuki as the back-up singers.

"I want to dedicate this song to Mamoru, to my best friends, Artemis and to my very loyal cat Luna." Usagi said sarcastically. Then they began performing. The Senshi and Mamoru was stunned at the song, it was Jojo's Leave (Get Out).

Usagi looked at Mamoru straight at the eyes. "I've been waiting all day for ya babe, So won't cha come and sit and talk to me, And tell me how we're gonna be together always, Hope you know that when it's late at night, I Hold on to my pillow tight, And think of how you promised me forever, (I never thought that anyone), Could make me feel this way, (Now that you're here boy all I want) , Is just a chance to say. _Chorus_ Get Out, (leave) right now, It's the end of you and me, It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone, 'Cause I know about her (who) and I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies, You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time (waste of time)."

Usagi looked at Rei when she sang they the forth line of the chorus. "Tell me why you're looking so confused, When I'm the one who didn't know the truth, How could you ever be so cold, To go behind my back and call my friend, Boy you must have gone and bumped your head, Because you left her number on your phone, (So now after all is said and done), Maybe I'm the one to blame but, (To think that you could be the one), Well it

didn't work out that way."

Usagi continued. "_Chorus_ I wanted you right here with me but I have no choice you've gotta leave, Because my heart is breakin', With every word I'm sayin', I gave up everything I had, On something that just wouldn't last, But I refuse to cry, No tears will

fall from these, Eyeee-eeee-eeees, Ooooh, ooooh, Get out…"

Usagi repeated the chorus twice. "Get out (leave), You and me, It's too late (too late), You ohh, Bout her (who, why), You said that you would treat me right (noooo), but it

was just a waste of time (waste of time)."

After they sang the song Mamoru, Luna, Artemis and the Senshis stood up in protest, even Setsuna. They knew that they were found out.

"Get out," Usagi said sternly. Her eyes to them were very cold. "Take those two boxes, I don't need them anymore and I'm sure that you Rei would just love those gifts very much. I don't want to see any of you anymore."

Rei was about to say something when Usagi slapped her and said for them to all get out of the house.

They looked around for support but saw that everyone had the same look that Usagi has.

The Senshis, Luna, Artemis and Mamoru left. They went to Rei's temple and then they opened the gifts.

In Mamoru's box were all the things he gave her. Their pictures together, they were happy and very much in love.

In the other box were all of the things each Senshi gave Usagi. Pictures of all of them together. Every good memories of their good times together were returned to them.

All of Usagi's things as Sailor Moon was there too, even the Crystal. She gave them all back. The saw a letter in there.

Ami read it out loud. "I don't want all of these… they will just remind me of your treachery. To me, all of you don't exist."

At hearing this, they all cried. It was as if a piece of their heart was stolen.

They didn't know how important Usagi was to them.

They felt very foolish, to hurt the only person to ever accept them as they are. The only person to every love them, befriend them, and to ever believe in them.

They all knew that the have made the greatest mistake that they have ever made. A mistake they can never take back. A love they lost. A friend that hates them and an angel who could never forgive them.

Then Rei's grandfather came in and saw them crying.

"Rei is everything alright?" He asked. He was a very kind old man. Rei told him everything that they did, hoping that he could help them get Usagi back but he just got mad at them.

"This was left in front of the temple." He said coldly. He them left all of them to their misery. They looked at the black trash bag that he left.

When they opened it they saw the gifts that they left at Usagi's. Usagi didn't even open them. This made them cry even more.

They hoped that they can still change this, not knowing that it can never go back to what it was before.

To be continued…

Note: Thank you…


	7. Chapter 6: Farewell

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and Naruto. This is a Usagi/Sasuke fic.

Another Chance at True Love…

By shaynemalfoy

Chapter 6: Farewell…

Right after Usagi's 18th birthday celebration, Usagi asked Motoki to return the Senshis gifts to them.

Usagi told him that she is a hundred percent sure that they are now at Rei's temple.

He took all the presents, along with Mamoru's, and placed all of them in a black trash bag.

They all decided to meet back at the lake within the hour to see Usagi off.

He left the trash bag in front of the temple and went on his way towards the park where the lake is.

Once Motoki arrived, Usagi started to say her farewells.

"Mom… Thank you for all the things that you have done for me. I'll never forget you… I'll try to see you again some time." Usagi said as she hugged her mother and kissed her mother's cheek.

Ikuko returned the gesture and said: "See you soon!" as tears fell from her eyes.

Usagi then looked at Queen Serenity and said: "Mama… I don't want them to forget me."

The queen understood and smiled. "If that is your wish then so be it."

Usagi returned the smile and then moved on to her father. "Dad… Thank you for everything. Please take care of Mom and Shingo while I'm gone."

She hugged him and added: "Dad, please don't get mad but the dimension I'm going to is where my real true love lives in."

Kenji looked at her and replied, "Just be sure to bring him here so I can meet him, OK. Promise me, Usa…" Usagi promised and kissed her father's cheek.

Shingo was next. "Shingo no baka …" She started affectionately. "I'll miss you." That was all she could say.

She was lost for words as tears fell from her eyes. He took Usagi's chin in his hands and looked at her straight in the eyes.

He whispered in a soft voice. "I know… You don't need to say anything. I'll miss you too."

He kissed her forehead and hugged her.

He whispered in her ear. "I'll take care of them. I promise… Take care, Usagi-neechan. I love you… we all do…"

Usagi hugged him again and kissed his cheek too.

She said farewell to Unazuki, the Osakas and Umio in the same manner.

Next was Reika. Usagi stood in front of her and said.

"I always had a crush on Motoki, I know that you know that as well."

Usagi said as she looked Reika in the eye.

"I know that he loves you very much and my only request is for you to love him as much as he loves you. Take care of him… Please…" Reika smiled at Usagi.

"You're a good person Reika. And I'm honored to be your friend." Usagi added as the two hugged.

Reika whispered in Usagi's ear so no one could hear her.

"Thank you Usagi. I promise to love him with all my heart, but please do me one favor before you go."

"What?" Usagi asked just as quietly.

"Kiss him as you would have if he was yours."

Usagi looked at her bewildered.

Reika added, "Just this once."

Unknown to Usagi, Reika knew that there was a time where Motoki wanted Usagi to be more than a sister figure to him.

She knew that they both needed closure.

Usagi understood her and nodded.

Usagi then moved lastly to Motoki, "I'll miss you…" was all Usagi said before she pulled Motoki's head down for a passionate kiss.

As surprised as he was, he knew that Reika had a hand in this. He knew that Reika knew of his hidden desire for Usagi.

He took this opportunity and kissed her in a way which took both their breaths away.

They separated and hugged one last time.

Usagi stepped back and looked at everyone.

Yuki stood beside her. "Usagi… It's time."

Yuki said as Queen Serenity opened the portal.

Usagi looked at the queen and said her goodbyes. "Thank you…" was the last thing

Usagi said before she looked again at everyone present.

"I love you all." Usagi said as she took Yuki's hand before they both stepped into the portal.

The said portal closed quickly after the two went in.

The Tsukinos cried and held each other.

The Osakas and Umino did the same.

Reika and Unazuki comforted each other before Reika looked at Motoki.

He loved Usagi and they both knew that. They also know that Usagi belonged to someone else.

Motoki strode towards his sister and his girlfriend.

'I love you Usa… I hope you find the love that you deserve wherever you are going. I'll miss you.' He thought of her and the first and last kiss that she gave him.

He wished her all the best and he knew that he can't be it.

He always knew it.

She belonged to someone else.

He's also thankful for the kiss she bestowed on him.

At least now, he has a memory to cherish in secret.

To be continued…

Author's Note: I'm so sorry I haven't written in so long. I hope you like this chapter. I'm sure you all will like the next one. I'm thinking of making a Usagi/Itachi fic. Please tell me what you think of the pairing. Suggestions are very much appreciated. Thank you.


	8. Chapter 7: Angel

**Disclaimer:** My sincerest apologies for not updating sooner. I was busy with work and other things. Anyway, I don't own Sailor Moon and Naruto. This is a Usagi/Sasuke fic.

**Another Chance at True Love…**

By shaynemalfoy

**Chapter 7**: Angel …

"I love you all." Usagi said as she took Yuki's hand before they both stepped into the portal.

In Konoha, Tsunade was about to give the opening speech to formally open the chuunin exams when a black portal opened in the sky and two objects fell.

Tsunade squinted to see better and upon seeing distinctly blonde hair she knew that the person she was waiting for all these years have finally gone back to were she really should be.

Everyone in the complex was in defensive mode.

Making sure that if this was an enemy, they will not be caught off guard.

When the two objects plummet to the ground the objects were covered with thick fog.

They were surprised when Tsunade, the Fifty Hokage, ran towards the fallen objects.

The fog began to clear and the person that walked out of the fog is someone they all thought died.

The woman bowed down to Tsunade.

"Greetings, Hokage-sama…" Yuki greeated.

Tsunade pulled her close for a hug.

Yuki has been the daughter she always wanted.

The only person she had left linked to her beloved princess.

"Is she here?" Tsunade asked, making everyone wonder as they heard the Hokage's question.

Who was this female that seems to make their Hokage look like a child on Christmas.

Yuki nodded as the fog began to lift.

They all saw very long blonde hair, that miraculously grew, covering a body.

The said female began to stand up.

She was wearing a white dress that reminded them of an angel.

The woman stood up looking around. She turned, the wind blowing her hair around in an enchanting manner.

Then they saw her.

A girl who looks like the angel that she really is.

The girl was touching her hair in wonder.

"Yuki… what happened?" Her beautiful voice asked.

She was wondering why her hair was long again.

She looked up.

"Obaasan?" The girl asked when she saw Tsunade.

Everyone was shocked.

Tsunade came forward and hugged her.

After they hugged Usagi looked around at the people around her.

Her eyes locked with onyx orbs that had red tints in them, eyes that were strikingly familiar.

"Sasuke…"

He heard the girl say his name and this triggered his past memories to return.

"Serenity…" Sasuke whispered as he received all his memory from the Silver Millenium.

He knew that she will only be here if something bad happened.

He knew that the Senshis and Endymion must have done something unforgivable.

As pure anger coursed throughout his body, he can't stop himself from feeling pure pleasure.

She is now here.

Within his reach.

And he knows that he will never let her go ever again.

Everyone in the complex looked at the woman and Sasuke.

They heard each other whisper each other's name.

Tsunade was surprised.

Was Sasuke the man from the past?

The man Serenity almost left the kingdom for?

The man who died and sacrificed his love and himself for the good of the Moon Kingdom?

Tsunade smiled a tender smile.

She can see hope now for Utopia.

A utopia made from true love.

She knew that Sasuke needed Serenity as much as she needs him.

She decided that she will help bring them back together.

Sasuke's fan club was in tears.

They cannot find fault in the angel in front of them.

They were jealous of her but at seeing Sasuke's expression, they knew that if they didn't have a chance before then they can never have a chance with him now.

Naruto looked at Sasuke then at Serenity.

He got his memory back the same time Sasuke got his.

He smirked as he looked at Tsunade, finally recognizing her for whom she really is.

Tsunade still haven't recogned him.

For Naruto this was getting interesting.

He stood up and jumped towards Serenity.

She blushed when she saw that Sasuke was also staring at her.

She saw him give her a naughty smirk.

She knew that smirk very well.

The smirk means that she will never get home for at least 2 days, and that she will mostly be staying in bed for most of that time.

Then blonde hair caught Usagi's eye.

She looked at the man who jumped from the audience, and landed in front of her.

She smiled when she recognized him.

He winked at her and then he walked towards her.

He pulled her in a tight hug.

"It's good to see you again Serenity. I missed you." Naruto whispered.

"I missed you to Naruto." Usagi whispered as she hugged him back.

'That dobe… what does he think his doing?' Sasuke asked himself, eyes filled with jealously.

Naruto felt eyes on him.

He chuckled inwardly. 'Sasuke-tame must be giving me the evil eye.'

He let go of Usagi, and turned to look at Sasuke.

"Oi, Sasuke-tame… come down here so I can introduce you to my sister…" Naruto hollered.

This statement earned a gasped from everyone in the complex, especially Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Tsunade and every one that he know.

To be continued…

**Author's Note: **

I'm so sorry I haven't written in so long. I hope you like this chapter. I'm sure you all will like the next one.

I hope that no one will kill me for the pairings.

This is a Sasuke/Usagi fic with a little bit of yaoi relationship mainly involving Naruto.

Please vote who you think Naruto should be paired up with. The choices are:

**Itachi**

**Kakashi**

**Kabuto**

**Gaara**

I'm also thinking of making a Usagi/Itachi fic. Please tell me what you think of the pairing. Suggestions are very much appreciated. Thank you.


	9. Chapter 8: The Beginning of Explanations

**Disclaimer:** My sincerest apologies for not updating sooner. I was busy with work and other things. Anyway, I don't own Sailor Moon and Naruto. This is a Usagi/Sasuke fic.

**Another Chance at True Love…**

By shaynemalfoy

**Chapter 8**: The Beginning of Explanations…

_Previously_

Naruto felt eyes on him.

He chuckled inwardly. 'Sasuke-tame must be giving me the evil eye.'

He let go of Usagi, and turned to look at Sasuke.

"Oi, Sasuke-teme… come down here so I can introduce you to my sister…" Naruto hollered.

This statement earned a gasped from everyone in the complex, especially Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Tsunade and every one that he know.

_Presently_

Usagi and Naruto looked at those around them then they looked at each other then back at all of them before burst-out laughing.

A group headed by Tsunade headed towards the two laughing blondes and another group lead by Sasuke, composed but Naruto's friends went towards the two as well.

As they neared the two, they all can't help but think that the two does look a lot alike especially with Naruto's "effeminine" looks.

"Explain now…" Sasuke and Tsunade demanded at the same time. They both looked at each other as the two blondes looked at them before laughing again.

Veins appeared in Tsunade and Sasuke's foreheads as they and the others waited for the two to stop laughing.

When they stopped, Usagi and Naruto gave all of them their 100 watt smile that made Lee and Gai-sensei's smile looked dim. Usagi to a breath as she started to explained.

She gave Naruto a mental message that she has decided to skip the Silver Millennium part and for Naruto to choose the ones that he thinks are worthy to know their complete past.

"My name is Uzumaki Usagi, I am Naruto's younger twin sister… daughter to Uzumaki Chitose and Kazama Arashi," when she saw the people's expressions then they heard the name of their beloved Fourth Hokage's name.

The council's faces paled as the realization of the truth of the demon carriers parentage.

"Yes… Uzumaki Naruto's father is non other but your beloved Fourth Hokage's eldest and only son." She said for all to hear as she gave them a death glare that literally gave them chills. "And if all of you have doubts, we can do only one thing to prove it.

She took out her staff as she called upon the being that they thought they will never see before its time for them to die.

She called Shinigami…

**To be continued…**

**Author's Note: ** I'm sorry this is such a short chapter and that I haven't updated for so long … I'm really sorry and I'll write a much longer chapter next. Thank you for reading this fanfiction and I hope and I am looking forward to reading your reviews.


	10. Chapter 9: Shinigami

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon and Naruto. I'm only borrowing them for this fic.

Another Chance at True Love…

By shaynemalfoy

Chapter 9: Shinigami

Usagi's scepter appeared in front of her. She took it in mid-air and yelled: "I call forth the God of Death who governs this plane. I, Uzumaki Usagi also known as Serenity the 16th of the Silver Millennium and Queen of the Cosmos, summons thee to serve as witness to the past."

People shivered as their surroundings started going dark. Lighting and thunder appeared. Then a great shadow appeared before them. The shadow started forming to a shape that those who witnessed the Kyuubi attack, will never forget.

Then the form of the Shinigami began to materialize, before it broke into a different form. A young man wearing black clothes appeared. He was carrying a scythe. His long, braided brown hair swayed in the air. He faced Usagi and Naruto with a smile.

"Usagi-chan… Naruto-kun… How are you?" The Shinigami asked.

"We're doing fine, Duo-kun…" Naruto said.

The Shinigami known as Duo smiled at this. "Good. I thought I was being summoned because Usagi-chan died again."

"WHAT!!!" Naruto, Tsunade, Sasuke and everyone asked in unison.

Duo looked at Naruto and asked, "You didn't know that Usagi died before?"

Naruto shooked his head.

Duo looked at Usagi and asked, "You've died… 5 times right?"

People around them looked at them in disbelief as Usagi answered his question like it was an every day occurrence.

"I died in the Silver Millennium. I died when I fought Berly and Metallia. I died for a few minutes when I battled Ann and Ali. I died too when I fought against Mistress Nine and Pharaoh 90 even if it was only for I few seconds. I died when my dream mirror broke. I died because of Demando. I died during Nehelenia's test and I died during the Sailor Wars when I was fighting Galaxia. That is equals to 8 deaths and I was brought back to life for 7 times." Usagi corrected him.

She turned around and saw Naruto's face. "Oh… Please… You died several times too. In the Silver Millennium, when Kyuubi-sama was sealed in you and three times because of several attacks on you when you were a child. So that is equals to… 5." She said.

"Actually he also died when he fought Sasuke. Kyuubi-sama had to bring him back to life too." Duo informed Usagi.

Usagi looked disbelievingly to Naruto and Sasuke. She glared at Sasuke when she heard about him killing her twin.

"Sorry…" Sasuke said to Usagi, Naruto and Tsunade.

Tsunade took a deep breath to calm herself when she remembered the event that happened to Sasuke and the boy that she thought-of as her son, that was actually her nephew.

To be continued…

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry that I haven't updated for so long … I'm really sorry. Anyway thank you for reading this fanfiction and I hope you like it and I am looking forward to reading your reviews and I'm sorry if this isn't a long chapter.


End file.
